bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Rising Dracyan
|specialmoves= Rising Overdrive (Emblem Charge/Double Emblem Charge) Extreme Dragon Overdrive (Version-Up Double Emblem Charge) Lightning Overdrive (manga only)}} Rising Dracyan (Japanese: ライジング=ドラシアン, Raijingu=Dorashian, Rising=Dracyan) is a Power-Type B-Daman; the upgraded form of Thunder Dracyan. It was released as part of the Emblem Charge System on March 16, 2013 in Japan for 997円. It appears in the anime series, B-Daman Fireblast owned by Riki Ryugasaki replacing Thunder Dracyan. Body Set: Dracyan 2 Head Part: Dracyan Head 2 The Head Part of the Dracyan 2 Body Set is redesigned from the one on the original Thunder Dracyan, featuring translucent Head Armor, whose central part can be re-positioned downwards at the front of the Core Part to increase its power by building up friction. It can also be removed and placed on the Head Part of Spike=Phoenix as part of its Super Fusion. Emblem Parts Unlike with most Emblem Charge System B-Daman, Rising Dracyan has a set of four Emblems instead of two. Two Emblem Parts on the shoulders of the Arm Parts, and the other two at the back of the Leg Part's feet. Should all four Emblem Parts be pressed, the user can perform a "Double Emblem Charge". Stud Parts This B-Daman has solid red Stud Parts. Arm Parts: Dracyan Arm 2 They are a re-designed version of Dracyan's Arm Parts with the upper Emblems at the front of the shoulders. Leg Parts: Dracyan Leg 2 of the Emblem Leg Parts.]] This Leg Part is a re-designed version of that on the original Thunder Dracyan, including the lower Emblem Parts. Core Part: Rising Rising takes Accele, and improves upon it to an entirely new level. This Core Part's gimmick is that of a set of Hold Parts made of rubber, including a new Drive Strip with a ridged design for a better drive spin effect than the original. By performing an Emblem Charge with the Emblem Parts on the shoulders, the upper Hold Parts can be squeezed in. The Drive Strip can be raised (hence the Core Part's name) by performing an Emblem Charge with the lower Emblems on the Leg Part. To bring out the full power of Rising, the user must perform the Double Emblem Charge by pressing all four Emblems. Other Versions *'Rising=Dracyan Extreme Dragon Ver.' - Dracyan Version-Up Set. Clear blue Body Set, clear light blue Head Armor and Emblem Parts, and clear Rising Core. *'Kreis=Dracyan Metallic Red Ver.' - Random Starter 2013 Vol. 2. Chrome red Body Set, clear red Head Armor and Emblem Parts, solid yellow Stud Parts, and clear blue Kreis Core. *'Rising=Dracyan Clear Purple Ver.' - Limited edition starter. Clear purple Body Set. *'Rising=Dracyan Gold and Silver Ver.' - Tournament prize for the Hong Kong Cup, gold-and-silver redeco. B-Daman Fireblast (anime) Gallery Toyline Rising=DracyanPackaging.jpg|Takara Tomy packaging of Rising=Dracyan. Rising=DracyanPromo.png|Promotional image. Rising=DracyanOverview.jpg|Rising=Dracyan with its packaging. Rising=Dracyan1.jpg|How to hold. Rising=DracyanGeneralHold.jpg|Ditto. Rising=DracyanBackView.png|Back-view of Rising=Dracyan. Rising=DracyanEmblemParts.JPG|Shoulder Emblem motif. Rising=DracyanEmblemCharge.png|The first Emblem Charge. Rising=Dracyan2.jpg|Double Emblem Charge. Rising=DracyanHeadpiece.jpg|Central piece of the Head Armor. Rising=DracyanHeadpiece1.jpg|Push it down to add more power! Rising=DracyanHeadpiece2.jpg|Comparison between the crests. Rising=DracyanHeadpiece3.jpg|Double Emblem Charge at full power. RisingAndAcceleDracyanComparison.jpg|Comparison with its predecessor, Thunder Dracyan. RisingAndAcceleCoreComparison.jpg|Comparison of the Cores; Rising to Accele. RisingAndAcceleCoreComparison1.jpg|Drive Strip details. RisingAndAcceleFeetComparison.jpg|Comparison of the Leg Parts. RisingAndAcceleFeetComparison1.jpg|Look closely. Rising=DracyanEmblemLegParts.jpg|''Leg Part'' Emblem. Rising=DracyanToy.png|Advertisement after the first airing of The Blue Showdown! Garuburn VS Dracyan. Rising=DracyanBox.png|Another view of its packaging. Kreis=DracyanRandomStarter.jpg|Kreis=Dracyan Metallic Red Ver. 675036428_o.jpg Magnum rising dracyan.jpg|Magnum Rising=Dracyan Ryukou RisingDracyan.jpg Anime Rising=DracyanAnime.png Rising=DracyanHeadPartAnime.png|Eyes glowing Rising=DracyanHeadPartAnime2.png|Ditto KakeruFiringRising=DracyanAnime.png ES022 PV5.png|Rising=Dracyan versus Gunlock=Wolg and Stream=Drazeros. ES022 PV1.png Rd.png|Rising=Dracyan UltimateRising=Dracyan.png|Ultimate Rising=Dracyan UltimateLeg1.png|Ultimate Leg being equipped #1 UltimateLeg2.png|Ultimate Leg being equipped #2 UltimateLeg3.png|Ultimate Leg being equipped #3 UltimateLeg5.png|Ultimate Leg fully equipped Video Trivia *It was revealed in ES052 that Dracyan has a younger brother, who is partners with Tamada. *Similar to it's predecessor, the Drive Strip of this B-Daman is the same color as the Spike Core that comes with the Garuburn Ultimate DX Set. *As with its predecessor, Rising=Dracyan is voiced by Kentaro Ito in the Japanese version. Category:Power Type Category:B-Damans Category:Cross Fight B-Daman Category:B-Daman Fireblast Category:Drive Strip B-Daman